


the badass

by taylorstwice



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: A soft badass XD, Chaewon is a BADASS, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, It's all fluff, SSAMBBANG FLUFF, Yena is whipped for Yuri wbk, Yujin is an asshole for making Chaewon run after her, remember that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: It's winter. It's cold. But ssambbang works harder.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 13





	the badass

**"Yuri! You need to hurry up, the girls are already waiting outside and Yujin's already threatening to hang Nako on the oak tree!"** Yuri rolls her eyes as she finishes tying her laces, Hitomi's voice ringing from the bottom of the stairs. **"** **I'm coming! And you know for a fact that Yujin can't do that since she can't even climb that dumb tree!"**  
  
Yuri runs down the stairs and ignores Hitomi's glare, instead sending one towards Chaewon who's sitting on the couch with an amused face. **"Shut it, radish."** She commands. Yuri steps out as Hitomi and Chaewon waits for Yena who's packing something in the dining room.  
  
**"I'm not even doing anything."** Chaewon laughs as she stands up and joins her girlfriend's side, wrapping her arms around Hitomi. She looks at what Hitomi's wearing and frowns. **"A sweater? Are you sure? Baby, it's cold outside."** Hitomi smiles at her girlfriend's worry, landing a peck on Chaewon's cheek. She winks at her. **"I'm fine. I have you."**  
  
The radish fairy is buried in clothes. After wearing Hitomi's handmade sweater, she added her black hoodie and then added her leaher jacket and lastly, her coat. She shrugs. At least she's not going to worry about freezing her ass off to death. Yena emerges from the dining room, a huge smile plastered on her face as she makes her way towards the couple. She pouts. **"Where's Yuri?"** She asks, looking around.  
  
Chaewon scoffs and laughs. **"She's already outside you whipped."** Yena laughs at the insult and shrugs. **"I'm not going to deny anything. I'm pretty sure I can do anything for that girl."** She winks at Chaewon. **"And I'm pretty sure you would too."**  
  
**"I'm a badass!"** Is the only thing Chaewon can come up to as Yena walks out of the door. Hitomi chuckles and grabs her girlfriend's hand, already loving the warmth coming from her. **"Come on."**

After locking the door, the group are off to lunch, Hyewon and Wonyoung taking the lead with Sakura and Eunbi on both of their sides. Chaeyeon, Yujin, Minju and Nako are kind of all over the place, throwing snowballs at each other. Yena and Yuri are making their own pace, talking quietly with their hands intertwined. Hitomi can hear Yuri giggling time after time as she and Chaewon walk behind the two. With hands intertwined, Chaewon and Hitomi walk quietly, enjoying the day in silence. It is a sunny day in the winter time, but Hitomi doesn't expect the air to be this cold. Now she's starting to regret only wearing pants and a sweater. She tries to stop her shaking, not wanting Chaewon to know that she's cold. Chaewon's enjoying her day. She doesn't want to burden her with her fault.  
  
A strong breeze passes through them coming from the north and Chaewon feels Hitomi's hand trembling. She sighs. She pulls her hand away from Hitomi's and jogs ahead, leaving Hitomi behind. Hitomi puts on a pout as Chaewon runs away, talking a bit with Nako before the small girl hands her girlfriend something. A smile forms on Hitomi's face as Chaewon runs back to her, a pair for gloves in hand. The group gets curious as to why Chaewon was running back and forth so they watch, and smile as Chaewon puts on the gloves on Hitomi's trembling hands. Hitomi looks at Chaewon with gratitude and Chaewon kisses her in return, running back towards Yujin who wears a beanie. Hitomi can't hear what they're saying so she waits as Chaewon continues to talk to Yujin. Suddenly Yujin starts running away as Chaewon runs after her, sometimes grabbing a bit of snow to throw at Yujin who laughs maniacally. The group laughs when Chaewon finally catches up to Yujin, tackles the tall girl on the ground and grabs the beanie, doing a little bit of dance as she runs back to Hitomi. Chaewon smiles at Hitomi as she puts the peach colored beanie on Hitomi's head. She shrugs her coat off and wraps it around Hitomi before finally taking Hitomi's hand in hers. She faces the group and sees everyone staring at them.  
  
**"What?"** Chaewon asks innocently. The girls only smile before returning back towards what they were doing. Minjoo walks backwards, looking at Chaewon and Hitomi. **"I'm so proud of you Wonnie! You're growing up!"**  
  
Yena looks back and stares at Chaewon who looks at her too. **"Whipped."** She then turns back and kisses Yuri's temple, wrapping her arm around Yuri's waist.  
  
Hitomi laughs at Yena’s teasing. She squeezes Chaewon's hand and looks at her with her gleaming brown orbs. **"I love you."**  
  
Chaewon squeezes Hitomi's hand, smiling at the Japanese girl. **"I love you too."** ;  
  
Silence returns to them yet again, until. **"I'm still a badass though."**


End file.
